attirances confuses
by joannegranger
Summary: Hermione a un faible pour Parvati, et elle est prête à tout pour conquérir son amour. Même jusqu'à marchander avec son pire ennemi... slash HermioneParvati rare lol chapitre 10 en ligne
1. confidence

Bonjour, ce-ci est ma première fic alors pitié !!!  
  
GENRE : slash féminin Hermione/Parvati peut-être un LEMON plus tard  
  
AUTEUR : joannegranger  
  
Chapitre 1 : Confidences  
  
- Hermione ! Hermione ! Je peux te parler ?  
  
La sorcière, surprise, sortit le nez d'un gros grimoire poussiéreux.  
  
- Qui y a-t-il Parvati ? Je t'écoute.  
  
- Tu me promets de ne répéter à personne se que je vais te dire ? Pas même à Lavande ?  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.  
  
-Et surtout pas Harry ou Ron ?  
  
Hermione commença à être agacé par le manège de Parvati.  
  
- C'est d'accord, je ne le répèterais à personne, promit-elle.  
  
- Et bien voilà cet été je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquer quelque chose dans ma vie et sa ma tourmenter un bon moment, expliqua Parvati, et je sais ce que sait maintenant.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- J'aime Harry. Il est irrésistible avec ses cheveux en bataille qui cache à moitié ses yeux verts envoûtants.  
  
Hermione acquiesça aux dire de son amie, il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous 17 ans maintenant et que Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme. Mais elle n'était pas attiré par lui, il était juste son ami. Mais alors pourquoi son ventre lui faisait mal à l'idée que Parvati aime Harry ?  
  
- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Tu connais Harry mieux que personne et puis je ne voulais pas demander des conseils à Ron alors.  
  
- . Alors tu t'ais dit que tu pourrais venir me voir ? compléta-elle.  
  
Elle vit apparaître sur les lèvres de Parvati un sourire ravi, elle remarqua deux charmantes fossettes dans les joues de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête doucement pour enlever de son esprit ses pensées confuses.  
  
- Alors, c'est d'accord, supplia Parvati.  
  
Hermione réfléchit et se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun secret sur Harry qui mérité d'être caché, elle lui dirait juste l'essentiel et puis avoir devant elle deux yeux noisettes qui la suppliaient la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Parvati. Elle accepta :  
  
Vingt minutes après, Hermione était plongée dans une conversation animée avec Parvati, elle trouva qu'elle n'était pas si idiote que ça et regretta même de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux connaître la jeune fille. Elles durent se quitter car c'était l'heure d'aller en cour. µ  
  
Cette année de nouveaux élèves d'école étrangères étaient venus et on avait dû faire plusieurs groupes. Parvati était déçu car elle n'était pas dans celui d'Harry. Elle aurait bien continué cette conversation avec Hermione mais celle-ci ne voulait pas loupé les cours et lui avait expliquer de leur dernière année était la plus importante de toute etc..  
  
Parvati sourit en pensant qu'Hermione était resté fidèle à elle même durant toutes ces années, par contre physiquement elle avait bien changer. Elle avait une bouche en forme de c?ur et un sourire éclatant et ses cheveux était fins et lisses. Elle secoua la tête et pensa à Harry.  
  
Hermione rejoignit Harry devant la porte du cachot de Rogue.  
  
-Que faisais tu ? Tu était encore à la bibliothèque ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.  
  
-Euh.oui, je discuter avec Parvati Patil, dit-elle.  
  
Après tout elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt à mentir à Harry. Il parut étonner.  
  
- Et vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
« D'un certain brun à lunette » Pensa t-elle.  
  
- De divination., balança-t-elle évasivement.  
  
- Mais tu ne fais pas de.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua t-elle, agacée par ses questions.  
  
Harry se tut. Il avait bien compris que son amie ne voulait pas qu'il sache se qui s'était passé. Voyant qu'elle avait été un peu dur avec le jeune homme, elle essaya de relancé la conversation :  
  
- Ou est Ron ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il va bientôt arriver, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire, en venant ici nous avons croisé Lily Joe, une nouvelle, il a le béguin pour elle. Mais en la voyant il a laissé tombé son sac et tout es ses affaires se sont déversé par terre. Elle s'est penchée pour l'aider. Tu aurait du le voir il était tout rouge. Je les ais laissé seuls. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder.  
  
En effet, le garçon arriva, toujours aussi rouge se qui contrasté avec ses cheveux rouilles. Hermione du se retenir d'éclater de rire, il porter une marque de rouge à lèvre sur la joue.  
  
- On y vas, souffla t-il. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion et Hermione, honnête, ne leur dis rien à propos de ce que Parvati lui avait dit.  
  
« Une promesse et une promesse »  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà mon premier chapitre, espérons seulement qu'il vous a plu . Donnez moi vos impression bonnes ou mauvaise pour que je puisse amélioré cette fic.  
  
Joannagranger 


	2. une dure réalité

Voilà un troisième chapitre tout fraîchement sorti de mon imagination ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Mais envoyez- moi en encore ! Pour me donner des idées et du courage !  
disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'intrigue !  
Bonne lecture !  
Chapitre 3 : Une dure réalité  
Au bout de quelques temps, tout redevint comme avant. La seule chose qui avait changé : Parvati était seule. Cela n'échappait à personne, surtout Hermione, Harry et Ron ; Lavande elle, en voulait toujours à la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne mit peu de temps à s'incruster dans un autre groupe. Quand Hermione voyait Parvati à midi, en train de manger dans un coin de la table, repliée sur elle-même, Hermione éprouvait de la sympathie pour elle. Mais se retenait le plus que possible de l'inviter sans l'avis de Harry et Rond Elle ne voulait guère recommencer la discutions qu'elle avait eut à la bibliothèque, et se décida finalement d'en parler à Harry, à la fin des cours.  
  
_Il m'énerve ce nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, balança Harry, non mais pour qui il se prend ? Tu ne crois pas Hermione ?  
  
_Oui..tu as raison. Mais je voudrais te parler, c'est à propos de Parvati.  
  
Harry restait perplexe. Impatient tout de même de savoir la suite du discourt, il lui demanda de continuer.  
  
_Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Parvati est seule, et je crois que c'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est fâchée avec Lavande. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'avait que celle-ci comme amie, à part moi. C'est pour cela que je te propose de l'intégrer au groupe. Non ? Juste temporairement. Mais avant de prendre cette décision, je voulais demander ton avis et celui de Ron.  
  
_Je lui en parlerais ce soir. On se voit au dîner ! Surtout que ce soir, c'est Halloween !  
  
_Oh....ça y est, j'en suis morte de peur !  
  
Hermione agacée, de retira dans le dortoir des filles faire ses devoirs. Or, à sa grande surprise, elle croisa Parvati.  
  
_Salut Hermione, ça va ?  
  
Après s'être faites la bise, Hermione lui répondit.  
  
_Merci Parvati, tout ce passe pour le mieux, à ce soir !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent. Hermione s'aperçut qu'au moment où elle croisa la sorcière, son c?ur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait le contrôler. Seul le fait de s'éloigner d'elle le calma.  
  
Le soir, après avoir fini ses devoirs, Hermione pensait. Il lui restait une heure avant le festin. Elle en profita, en se résumant des choses, dans sa tête, concernent Parvati. « Je ne peux me passer d'elle. J'aime sa façon d'être, ses pensées, tout. A chaque fois que je la croise, mon c?ur ne peux s'empêcher de battre de plus en plus fort. Un désir intense et incontrôlable s'empare de moi...non ! »  
  
_Mais si, il faut bien me l'admettre, se résolu à dire Hermione, je l'aime. Je n'ai rien contre, mais j'ai peur. Est-ce que le fait d'être bisexuelle est-il anormal ? Faut-il que je le dise à quelqu'un ? Non, sûrement pas, c'est mon secret et personne n'en connaîtra jamais son existence.  
  
Elle avait mis environ quarante minutes à s'avouer cette dure réalité. C'est vrai qu'au plus profond de son être, elle a peur. Mais, elle désire tellement la jeune fille qu'elle allait mieux. Après tout, elle est une fille comme les autres, sauf qu'elle désire les deux sexes, et elle n'est certainement pas la seule. Il ne lui restait plus que un quart d'heure avant la réception. En ramenant tout ses produits de beauté, elle se maquilla, ce qui était extrêmement rare. En fin de compte, elle se trouvait assez séduisante ainsi et se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry et Ron pour célébrer Halloween.  
  
a suivre...  
  
je veux cinq reviews pour la suite !!!  
  
P.S. : je remercie @ngelin@del@cour pour son aide. Si elle pouvait m'envoyer une review ce serait sympas. Merci aussi aux 3 personne qui ont eu l'amabilité de me laisser un message.  
  
Laissez une review après le bip en appuyant sur GO  
  
BIP !!! 


	3. Un décevant Halloween

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier mon chapitre 3. Mais, je dois admettre qu'il n'était guère grand. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer sue ce point-là. Je vous rappelle quand même que ce n'est que ma première fic ! Enfin, bonne lecture à tous !  
Chapitre 4 : Un décevant Halloween  
  
Hermione grimpa les marches de l'immense escalier qui la conduisait à la salle commune.  
  
Quand elle arriva, ses yeux enivraient de lumière. Cette année, la salle était magnifiquement bien décorée. La sorcière se disait qu'il avait fallu un travail de Titans pour installer tout ce matériel. Même avec l'aide de la magie.  
  
Des citrouilles lançaient des sourires moqueurs à quiconque les croisaient ; ce qui fit élargir la fine bouche délicate de la jeune femme.  
  
_Hermione, tu viens ?  
  
C'était Harry. Celui-ci avait visage ravi. Au début, Hermione crut que c'était en son intention. Mais elle se détrompa vite, quand elle se retourna et aperçut Parvati, répondre discrètement à Harry d'un léger sourire. Le c?ur d'Hermione recommença son manège. Ce qui étonna la sorcière, c'est qu'elle avait les mêmes signes d'amour qu'envers Ron, auparavant.  
  
La jeune femme trouva ce soir-là Parvati particulièrement ensorcelante. Elle dégageait un parfum fruité enivrant, ce qui fascina Hermione.  
  
_Dis, j'en ai parler à Ron, de ta proposition. Aucun problème, tu peux l'amener.  
  
Cette phrase enchanta la magicienne, qui ne se fit guère attendre.  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde, merci de m'accueillir. J'en suis heureuse et n'osait pas vous le demander.  
  
_Bah...après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour, on te doit bien ça, répondit Harry.  
  
Parvati embrassa les deux garçons. Elle ne fit pas de même pour Hermione, puisqu'elles s'étaient déjà croisées un peu plus tôt. Tous quatre entamèrent une discussion qui compléta la soirée. Parvati parla un peu d'elle, à la demande de ses trois amis, sur sa famille, sa vision du monde...  
  
_Et qu'est-ce que fait ton père ?  
  
_Il est mort il y a cinq ans, empoisonné. En fait, quand mon grand- père est mort, il légua son immense maison à mon père. Or, celui-ci avait un grand frère, qui n'accepta pas la version du testament. Pour lui, l'aîné, cette maison devait lui être remise. Il décida donc de tuer mon père. Aujourd'hui, il est à Azkaban.  
  
_Mince, excuse-moi, lui dit Harry, désolé.  
  
Un moment, elle dut interrompre la conversation, tellement elle était submergée de questions. Celles-ci venaient régulièrement de Harry, qui se disait avoir été vraiment stupide de délaisser Parvati, sans regrets, trois ans auparavant. Il était attiré par la magicienne, et en était ravi.  
  
_Parvati, je..., je peux te parler ? balbutia-t-il.  
  
Cette dernière approuva la proposition du jeune homme, qui dans un an, devenait déjà un adulte.  
  
Parvati admirait la carrure de Harry, qui était impressionnante, certes, mais si séduisante ! En l'espace de deux ans, le sorcier avait grandi extrêmement vite, enfin, comme Ron.  
  
Le garçon se leva donc de table, et attira la sorcière à l'écart, dans un coin discret, à proximité de Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Excusez-nous, nous revenons.  
  
Hermione était rouge de jalousie. Non pas de Parvati, mais de Harry. Elle redoutait l'inévitable, suivant du regard les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner, puis discuter à l'abri des regards. Pendant au moins dix minutes, la seule envie qu'avait la jeune femme, n'était autre que d'hurler.  
  
Quand, suivant son intuition, se leva. Elle voyait les deux corps de ses amis se rapprocher, puis leurs lèvres frémir. Elle se précipita vers eux et juste au moment fatal, elle les écarta.  
  
_Bon, vous venez, on vous attend.  
  
Elle fit un immense sourire, l'air de rien. Un peu gênés, Harry et Parvati durent se résoudre à suivre Hermione, qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors.  
  
La sorcière, essoufflée, se disait, pour se rassurer, qu'elle avait éviter le pire.  
  
Sa seule crainte était les soupçons. Car, maintenant, elle pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction provenant des trois sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
La soirée se déroula sans suite, ni sans encombres. Une fois tous les élèves rassasiés, les plateaux disparaissent, et les bougies s'éteignent l'une par l'une.  
  
En rentrant dans son dortoir, Hermione réfléchissait à un plan pour se débarrasser de Harry. Il avait franchit la limite. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne faut pas quelque chose qui le tue, juste qui l'éc?ure de Parvati. Et là aussi, il y avait un problème : il faudrait savoir utiliser la magie noire, pouvoir s'en servir pour concocter une potion adéquat. Là encore, Hermione ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle chose :  
  
_Drago... !  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voila ! Bon je tient naturellement à dire « merci ! » pour les revieweurs qui me donnent le courage de continuer cette fic. Malgré l'été, je ne fait pas de régime et je souhaite, pour que je mette la suite, minimum 8 reviews, please !  
  
« Veuillez laisser une review après le Bip sonnor »  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! 


	4. un marché démoniaque

Bijour! Me revoila encore au rendez-vous en force. Merci pour les reviews ! Continuez ! Enfin, si vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédent, celui-ci vous plaira certainement( j'espère, bien entendu).Allez, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un marché démoniaque  
  
Aujourd'hui, il était midi, et nos trois sorciers s'attendaient à un cours de potion avec les serpentards.  
  
_Harry, t'as révisé la recette d'hier, celle pour faire disparaître les verrues des crapauds ?  
  
_Oui, mais cette resette commence à me monter à la tête, c'est vrai après tout, qui voudrait un jour se servir de ce « produit de beauté pour crapauds » ?  
  
_Verrouille, Harry, verrouille ! Tu devrais mieux apprendre tes leçons...  
  
Dring ! Dring ! Dring!  
  
_On va le savoir Hermione, si je les ai apprises.  
  
Le jouvenceau commençait à agacer cette dernière. Elle ne dit mot et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de potions.  
  
Rogue leurs demanda de préparer la fameuse « Verrouille ». Hermione, en râpant la peau de serpent qu'elle tenait dans sa main, vit du coin de l'?il Drago, s'avancer en direction de Harry, préparant un mauvais coup. Elle se retourna et entendu un verre se casser dans son dos. Le serpentard avait renversé et cassé le verre de Harry. Bien entendu, le Malfoy s'était empressé de retourner à sa place respective, l'air de rien. La sorcière, par réflexe, se dirigea vers Harry et l'aida à nettoyer les dégâts...  
  
_Alors, Miss Granger, que l'on commence à semer la pagaille à mon cours ? Je retire 15 points à Gryffondor et je vous fait grâce de 2 heures de retenue, ce soir.  
  
La jeune femme était rouge de colère. Elle s'avait qu'elle ne devait répondre à ses propos, de peur d'en avoir 4. Dans leur coin, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle riaient. Ce qui n'était guère du goût d'Hermione. Celui-ci, prit par le fou rire, s'esclaffa fort...  
  
_Mr. Malefoy, vous me décevez. J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard et vous donne 1 heure de retenue. Vous rejoindrez ce soir Miss Granger.  
  
Le cour prit fin. Drago était scandalisé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirent que finalement, il y avait une justice dans ce monde.  
  
_C'est tout de même injuste, dit Hermione à ses deux amis le soir même, je n'avais rien fait. Ce Drago commence terriblement à m'enmerder.  
  
Harry et Ron restèrent muets aux propos d'Hermione. C'était là bien la première fois que la sorcière employait la vulgarité.  
  
Excuse-moi, « agacer », je suis désolée. Mais il commence réellement a m'énerver. « Et dire que je dois lui demander un service... »  
  
_En tout cas, bonne chance ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, il est 20 heures moins 5. Tu vas être en retard poutr ton rendez-vous avec Rogue et Drago.  
  
_Oh non...  
  
La jeune femme partit, et se dirigea vers les cachots, le ventre noué. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment procéder ?  
  
_Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger ; installez-vous avant que je n'enlève d'autres points à Gryffondor.  
  
_Excusez-moi, professeur.  
  
Et elle ne se fit guère attendre. La sorcière alla, sous l'ordre de Severus, s'installa à côté du Serpentard.  
  
_Je m'absenterais pendant que vous travaillerez.  
  
Le professeur de potions s'éloigna.  
  
Soudain, un lourd et paisible silence s'abattit sur la salle de cours. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Ce qui était mauvais signe. Et si elle n'avait pas le courage ?  
  
_Drago...  
  
_Quoi, Sang-de-bourbe ?  
  
_Arrête de m'appeler ainsi... «Merde, quelle conne ! »  
  
_Quoi ? Ton surnom ne te plaît-il pas ? Tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment ? Hermione Granger ? Non, trop idiot !  
  
Les joues de l'Hermione rougissaient de colère. La jeune femme se demandait comment elle se retenait de ne pas le frapper.  
  
_Peut-être que mon nom est « idiot », mais ton surnom n'est pas mieux. En tout cas, ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Oh, non, attend, c'est trop drôle : Hermione Granger demande quelque chose à Drago Malefoy. Tu rêve !  
  
_Non, je ne pense pas.  
  
_Continue, que je marre encore plus.  
  
_Imbécile, c'est à propos de potion.  
  
_Et tu voudrait que je t'en prépare une, c'est ça ?  
  
_Exactement, alors ?  
  
_T'as perdu la tête ?  
  
La sorcière ne continua pas le discourt. Elle était très mal partie, certes, mais celle-ci pouvait toujours se rattraper, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.  
  
__Je désirerais une potion qui fasse éc?urer Harry d'autrui. En me renseignant dans des livres, j'ai découvert qu'il fallait savoir utiliser la magie noire. Seul toi en ma connaissance la maîtrise. Moi-même je serai incapable d'en préparer une.  
  
Bien sûr, mais attend. Toi, tu voudrais concocte une potion ? Te souvient- tu au moins que nous somme ennemis ? t que nous nous détestons ?  
  
_Nous pouvons peut-être repartir à zéro ; et personne n'en sera rien, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Dans le cerveau de Drago, des réflexions y prirent place. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt de fabriquer une potion pour Granger, l'intérêt ?  
  
_Humm...Laisse-moi réfléchir. Il est connu que marchander avec un Malefoy est difficile. Et si en échange je te proposait un service ? C'est vrai après tout. Cela par contre, ne change pas le fait que nous ennemis.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
_OK, je ferais ce que tu voudras, tu en as ma parole. Alors, c'est d'accord ?  
  
_Oui, mais donc, à une condition.  
  
_Quel est ton souhait ?  
  
Drago la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Il dût admettre qu'Hermione était belle et envieuse.  
  
_Une nuit ensemble.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
  
Le serpentard fit ses yeux profonds, leva l'un de ses deux sourcils, esquissa un léger sourire et lui envoya un rapide clin d'?il.  
  
_Non !? Tu es fou ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas...  
  
_C'est ça, ou rien.  
  
Le fait que Drago insista sur le « rien », laissa Hermione perplexe. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans un gouffre, duquel elle ne pouvait sortir, et dût, malgré sa volonté, admettre à faire l'acte qu'il souhaitait procréer avec elle.  
  
_Ah...Tu as gagné. Mais je veux d'abord voir l'effet de ta potion sur Harry, sinon, tu pourras toujours rêver.  
  
_Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, elle marchera si elle est de ma composition...Tiens, c'est l'heure.  
  
Hermione, il l'avait appelé Hermione ! Ce garçon est décidément imprévisible. Mais la sorcière ne se laissa pas charmer.  
  
Quand, soudain, elle reçut de la part du jeune homme, un baiser sur la joue. Hermione, la-dessus, était étonnée. Est-ce que Drago n'aurait pas un faible pour elle ? Hélas, c'est là une question sans réponse. Mais la sorcière n'oublia pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce pacte. Pour conquérir l'amour de Parvati qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.  
  
Quand le sorcier disparu, elle poussa un profond soupir. Maintenant que chose est faite, il va falloir en subir les conséquences.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà, comme dit la dernière phrase de ce chapitre : « Maintenant que chose est faite, il va falloir en subir les conséquences » Alors, envoyez-moi des reviews ! Des tonnes, des tonnes !  
  
_Qui dit mieux ? A, vous le revieweur, quelle somme ? Attendez , appuyez sur « submit review », puis GO, pour que je puisse entendre votre offre ! 


	5. Courriers et prémonition

Bijour ! Encore un chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarquer, j'ai essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs ! Ouf ! J'avais réussis la même chose pour le chapitre 5, mais j'ai pu maintenir la même longueur(à peut près). J'ai lu d'autres fics, bien sur, et je me suis aperçut souvent qu'au début il y avait :  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ou je ne sais quoi encore...  
  
Moi, je ne connaît pas tout ça. Alors, tant pis ! Je ferais sans ! A la Fin, je vous réserve une petite surprise, alors, lisez-vite ! Bonne lecture :  
  
Chapitre 6: Courrier et prémonitions  
  
Le temps que Drago prépare la potion, Hermione reprenait une vie normale. Enfin, presque. Elle repensait sans cesse à son ancien rôle de préfette, qu'aujourd'hui elle regrette. Il y a deux ans, durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, on lui offrit ce poste. Mais l'année dernière, elle le refusa, préférant rester auprès de Harry, vu les bouleversements de la vie du miraculé, car Dumbledore lui donna des révélations sur ses parents qui le marquèrent. Et aussi la mort de Sirius, qui le rendit vulnérable. En ce moment, elle regrettait un peu ce poste. Car, ça aurait été plus facile pour elle de communiquer avec Malefoy, puisqu'il est préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle pense à s'éloigner un peu de Parvati, le temps de faire goûter la potion à Harry ; de peur de lui dire une remarque de travers qui mettrais fin à son plan ingénieux. Hermione dut se retirer de ses pensées pour prendre son petit- déjeuner en compagnie de Harry et Ron...  
  
_Vite, dépêche-toi Coq, murmurait Ron, dépêche-toi !  
  
_Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi pressé ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
_Les résultats du match de quidditch ! France/Bulgarie ! Ma pauvre Hermione, il faudrait qu'un jour tu sortes ton nez de tes bouquins et que tu te consacres à des choses plus intéressantes comme le quidditch !  
  
_Désolée d'être plus littéraire que sportive.  
  
_Ron, dit Harry, le courrier arrive !  
  
Coquecigrue arriva en tête, batifolant et ravi à l'idée d'être le premier à apporter le courrier à son propriétaire. Des filles de première année riaient, à la vue de l'animal, et le comparaient déjà à une « peluche ». Ron, pressé, attrapa Coq et se précipita sur le journal...  
  
_Comment !?! Ecoutez-moi ça :  
  
« Le match de Quidditch France/Bulgarie ne put débuter. Pour cause : l'équipe Française n'ayant pas été prévenue à propos des vélanes, n'avait pas de caches- oreilles, comme il est obligatoire. Au début du match, les Français se sont précipités sur les créatures Bulgares, ensorcelés par leur chant, mettant fin au match. D'après nos informations, le match sera reporter au 12 Mai prochain. » C'est inamissible ! s'esclaffa Ron.  
  
_Moi au moins, les livres que je lis ne me déçoivent jamais... Oh ! Eason !  
  
_Eason ? s'interrogèrent Harry et Ron.  
  
_Le hiboux de Viktor...  
  
_Viktor ?  
  
_Krum !  
  
_Ah...  
  
_Viktor m'a envoyé une lettre !  
  
Ella déchira l'enveloppe, et lut attentivement la lettre. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry lisaient « La gazette du sorcier ».  
  
_ C'est formidable ! Dumbledore a donné l'autorisation à Viktor de venir passer Noël ici, à Poudlard ! Il dit que c'est pour passer plus de temps avec moi !  
  
_ On voit déjà venir.  
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, vu sa remarque plutôt déplaisante.  
  
_Je disais donc, que c'est pour passer plus de temps avec moi, puisque cet été nous n'avons pas put se voir, son père venait de mourir et il voulait rester seul...  
  
A ce moment, Ron s'aperçut qu'une lettre en son intention s'était dissimulée derrière le journal. Il l'ouvra, la lu, et resta bouche bée.  
  
_Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? questionna Harry.  
  
_J'ai du mal à y croire. Pour venir au fait, il faut que je vous dise une chose. Voilà, j'ai une cousine que vous ne connaissez pas.  
  
_Une cousine ? lancèrent Harry et Hermione.  
  
_Jusqu'ici, elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons, en France, elle est passionnée par ce pays. Ah , j'oubliait de vous dire : c'est la fille du frère de mon père. Et puisqu'elle n'était jamais là, je n'y trouvais aucun intérêt de vous la présenter. En plus, elle vient nous voir que début juillet. Sinon, elle est dans une colonie de vacances pour moldus. Là-bas, ils font des jeux et aussi...  
  
_On connaît, répliquèrent les deux autres sorciers.  
  
_Elle s'appelle comment ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
_Joey.  
  
_Pourquoi doit-elle revenir enseigner en Angleterre ?  
  
_Sais pas, faudra lui demander !  
  
_Et elle vient quand ?  
  
_Tu as de la chance Hermione, la date est précise : le 12 novembre prochain, au soir.  
  
Chacun ayant eu sa dose de bouleversements, ils préférèrent arrêter cette conversation. Tous trois étaient heureux à l'idée de revoir Viktor au château, pour noël. Mais par-contre, la venue de JPY ne les excitait guère.  
  
Le soir, Harry se coucha comme à l'accoutumée et il rêva :  
  
RÊVE  
  
°° Le sorcier se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une immense cheminée. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait trois personnes. Harry aperçut alors... Lord Voldemort et son fidèle serviteur toujours en liberté, Queudver.  
  
Dès l'instant où il les vit, Harry se cacha derrière un pilier. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il aurait cru qu'elle s'enflammait sur son front trempé de sueur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Devant Voldemort, une jeune femme regardait fixement le maître des ténèbres. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il ne voyait que ses yeux. Ceux-ci lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un...°°  
  
FIN DU RÊVE  
  
Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Harry mit ses lunettes et vit la lampe à huile de Ron, brisée sous le choc. En rêvant, le rouquin fit un geste brusque qui causa l'accident.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir isolé de l'école, Hermione et Drago s'y était donné rendez-vous...  
  
_Hermione, je ne te demanderais plus qu'une chose. Il me faut par exemple une mèche de cheveux de la personne en question.  
  
_Parvati ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_C'est étrange, mais cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...(cf : Polynectar)  
  
_Bon, il va falloir se quitter avant que Rusard nous trouve.  
  
_Tu as raison surtout que nous n'avons pas de cape d'invisibilité...  
  
_Savait-tu que c'est extrêmement rare ?  
  
_Oui, hélas.  
  
Les deux élèves se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et se quittèrent. Maintenant, le seul but de Hermione était de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire repérer.  
  
« Oh, pourquoi n'est-tu pas là Harry, tu t'y connaît mieux que moi... »  
  
Quand elle réussit en vain, à rejoindre couloir qui la menait à Gryffondor, le problème ne se fit attendre...  
  
« Il faut que trouve un moyen pour récolter un extrais de Parvati. Pourquoi pas... »  
  
Mais elle ne peut achever sa phrase. Un flash aveuglant surgit.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà ! c'est fini pour cette fois-ci ! Mais, avant de vous quitter,  
  
La Surprise !  
  
Dans le site, il était prévu d'y voir paraître la traduction de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Ph?nix ». Horreur et damnation, le projet ne put se faire ! snif ! Alors, pour vous remonter le moral, angelinadelacour, à qui je passe la bonjour et par la même occasion remercie, à trouver un site qui lui, fait la traduction ! Génial !  
  
Alors, je vous donne l'adresse :  
  
www.Pottermagicworld.net  
  
Désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas mettre mon chapitre 7 avant 2 ou 3 semaine, à cause des vacances ! Et oui, il en faut pour tout le monde !  
  
Je voudrais aussi dire pour les amateurs de scènes hot qu'il faudra encore patienter ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va bientôt arriver. Mais faut laisser le temps à nos « jeunes » héros de se préparer, car pour eux, vu leur succès, les vacances sont un rêve presque irréalisable (les pauvres) !  
  
Bon, je vous laisses et n'oubliez pas :  
  
I love reviews ! ! ! ! !  
  
@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
jo@nnegr@nger 


	6. Contrôlosia Impertecus

Bijour ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Il faut avouer, il a été dur à taper celui- là ! Bon, lisez-le et à la fin, j'aurais quelque informations à vous transmettre ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Contrôlosia Impertecus  
  
Hermione était dans une pièce sombre, la seule lumière provenait d'une immense cheminée. Soudain, elle vit Voldemort et Queudver...  
  
_Venez, Miss Granger, n'ayez pas peur ; je voudrait juste parler avec vous, dit Lord Voldemort.  
  
Surprise et impressionnée par une telle situation, la jeune femme ne put répondre que...  
  
_Jamais !  
  
Voldemort ricana. Il fit un claquement de doigts et Queudver avança. D'un geste rapide, il prit la main moite de la sorcière. La force de ce dernier était plus puissante que celle d' Hermione, et elle dût se résoudre à le suivre. Se trouvant à présent en face du Maître des Ténèbres.  
  
_Ne vous faites pas, dit-il d'un air sournois, ce ne sera pas long.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la sorcière et...  
  
_Contrôlosia Impertecus !  
  
La jeune femme était figée, ne contrôlant plus son corps, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant rien faire. Alors, la salle tourna autour d'elle, les visages de Voldemort et Queudver revenaient sans cesses. Quand...  
  
Le couloir qui la menait à Gryffondor réapparu. Le cauchemar était terminé. Pourtant, ce n'en était pas un. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom lui avait bien lancer un sortilège. Qu'était-ce ? En quel but ? Elle rentra, et se coucha, préférent en parler à Dumbledore demain.  
  
La nuit était passée, et c'était déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner.  
  
_Tu fais une drôle de tête. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Hermione ?  
  
_Tous va très bien, Harry. C'est simplement que...  
  
Qu'allait-elle dire ? Que cette nuit Voldemort lui jeta un sort ? Non. Mais il fallait terminer sa phrase...  
  
_Oui ? continua Ron.  
  
_J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Lavande ronflait tellement fort !  
  
Harry eut un regard soupçonneux. Instinctivement, il savait que ce qu'avait dit Hermione était faux. Totalement faux. Mais, son sixième sens n'était peut-être pas la raison de ce doute. Combien de fois ne c'était-il pas faufilé sous la cape de son père en compagnie de Ron, espionnant les filles dans leur dortoir ! A la longue, il savait parfaitement où dormait chacune d'entre elles. Et étrangement, Lavande ne faisait pas partie de la chambre six places où se situait Hermione...  
  
_ Tu es sûre...  
  
_Mais vous m'emmerdez à la fin ! Putain, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ! Au lieu de me répliquer a chaque fois !  
  
Sur le fait, la jeune femme se retira. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la grande salle, un bras surgit et la mena à l'écart...  
  
_Drago !?!  
  
-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
  
_Non, je n'y ai pas penser ! Et merde !  
  
_Tes paroles ne changeront rien. Ta potion est bientôt prête, il me faut un « extrait » de Parvati ! Un cheveu, un bout de peau, un ongle je m'en fout ! Mais grouille-toi ! Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour me rapporter ce que je te demande.  
  
_Où et quand ?  
  
_Devant les cachots vers 19 heures, c'est plus sûr.  
  
_T'en fais pas, j'me débrouillerais.  
  
_T'as intérêt, car c'est pas mon genre de faire des potions comme ça pour RIEN !  
  
Ils se quittèrent sur ses paroles, craignant que quelqu'un ne les observent.  
  
A 11 heures, au cours de Métamorphoses, en entrant dans la salle de cours, Hermione se rendit compte que Jenny Braye, la fille la plus détesté de tous les autres élèves, à cause de ses moqueries extrêmement déplaisantes, n'était pas là. Se fichant qu'elle soit malade ou pas, Hermione en était ravie. Car maintenant, Parvati se trouvait seule. Depuis qu'elle a dût changer de groupe, à partir du moment où elle ne s'entendait plus avec Lavande (l'ambiance devenait trop insupportable pour élèves et professeurs), cette dernière n'avait autre choix que de se mettre à côté de Jenny, la seule place qui restait.  
  
Hermione avança en direction de Mc Gonagall, résignée à changer de place, rien que pour cette fois-ci :  
  
_Professeur ?  
  
_Oui, Miss Granger.  
  
_Pourrais-je me mettre à côté de Parvati ?  
  
_Mmmmh, oui. Mais seulement pour ce cours.  
  
Sur le visage de la sorcière, s'esquissa un sourire. C'était sa seule chance pour extraire par exemple un cheveu de Patil.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Elle alla s'installer à côté de sa cible comme si de rien n'était...  
  
_Tu ne te trouvais pas à côté de Cathy ? lui demanda Parvati.  
  
_Oui, mais puisque Jenny n'est pas là, je voulais « voir » ce que ça faisait d'être avec toi.  
  
_A ce qu'il paraît, Braye à une terrible grippe !  
  
_La pauvre...  
  
Elles rirent. Trouvant la remarque d'Hermione « amusante »...  
  
_Votre attention ! ordonna Mc Gonagall. Vu le succès du cours précèdent, j'ai penser bon de passer à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à métamorphoser un cheveu en serpent.  
  
°°Ma chance !°° (pensée d'Hermione)  
  
_Ecoutez bien s'il vous plaît !  
  
Elle s'arracha un cheveu et fit une démonstration :  
  
_Gauche, droite cheverpent !  
  
Et le minuscule cheveu avait été remplacé par une couleuvre.  
  
_Faites attention aux morsures ! Pour cela, mettez les gants qui sont à votre droite. Uniquement une fois le sort jeté ! Uniquement !  
  
_On a compris...chuchota Parvati.  
  
_Maintenant, il me faudrait un volontaire ! Tient, Mr Londubat. Gauche, Droite cheverpent!  
  
_Swip, Swip (bruit de la baguette) cheverpent ! lança Neville.  
  
Toute la classe se mit à rire quand ils découvrirent le résultat . A la place d'un serpent, le cheveu s'était métamorphosé en vers de terre !  
  
_Mr Londubat ! Gauche, droite et non droite, gauche ! Faut-il que vous mettes un élastique à votre poignet droit ?  
  
Neville rougit, un peu humilié.  
  
_A vous maintenant !  
  
Pendant qu'elle prononçait le contre-sort à la bêtise du sorcier, tous les autres élèves s'y mirent.  
  
_Qui commence ? demanda Parvati.  
  
_Toi ?  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Après avoir réussi le sortilège avec succès, c'était au tour d'Hermione.  
  
_La seule chose qui est désagréable, là-dedans, c'est de... Aie ! S'arracher un cheveu !  
  
_Tu crains tant que ça Parvati ?  
  
A la fin du cours, quand la cloche sonna l'heure de déjeuner, Hermione prit discrètement le cheveu de Parvati, après l'avoir métamorphosé en son état d'origine. Cette dernière, distraite à ranger ses affaires, ne la vit pas faire.  
  
_Et Hermione, dit Parvati, tu savais que Dumbledore...  
  
_ Dumbledore ?  
  
La sorcière quitta son amour (faut pas oublier qu'elle l'aime ! lol !) rejoignant le bureau du directeur. Sur sa course, elle croisa Ron,  
  
_Tu viens manger ?  
  
_Pas l'temps !  
  
Pour y arriver le plus vite possible, elle poussa plusieurs élèves qui se dressaient sur son chemin et se cogna maintes fois contre des murs, à l'embouchure d'un virage...  
  
_Pfou ! Enfin ! Mais... Suis-je bête comment je vais faire pour entrer moi ?  
  
A cet instant, Rogue vint.  
  
_Que faites-vous ici, Miss Granger ?  
  
_Moi ? Oh, euh...rien ! Enfin, si. Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore ! C'est d'une importance capitale !  
  
_On croirait plutôt que vous espionnez.  
  
Au moment où elle allait répondre au professeur de potions...  
  
_Severus ? Miss Granger ? Que faîtes-vous ici?  
  
_Professeur ? dirent en même temps Rogue et Hermione.  
  
_Professeur, je voudrait vous parler. C'est très important.  
  
_Elle ment, répliqua Rogue, je l'ai surprise en train d'espionner.  
  
_Severus, je ne demande pas votre avis. Je vous propose de continuer votre chemin..  
  
_Mais...  
  
_Et d'oublier cette histoire. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en charge personnellement.  
  
Rogue, furieux, se retira, pensant qu'il trouvera le moyen de se venger...  
  
_Venez dans mon bureau, Miss Granger.  
  
Celle-ci écouta. Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe :  
  
_Tiramisu !  
  
Un escalier apparut, les menant au bureau du sorcier.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà ! ça y est ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ah, oui, les informations ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour la traduction du tome 5, mais le site pottermagicworld.net ne la fait plus ! Mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'y aller !  
  
J'ai encore autre chose à dire ! Quelques personnes l'ont peut-être remarquer, j'ai changer un p'tit peu le chap.6 ! C'est vrai que Joey fait mieux la cousine de Ron plutôt que sa soeur ! Merci à ceux qui m'on fait la remarque !  
  
Pour finir, je réponds juste à deux questions :  
  
Zmija : La scène hot entre Hermione et Dray ? Bientôt, ça arrive ! Faut dire, je la repousse tout le temps ! Lais comme dit ce chap., la potion est presque finie, alors ça va pas tarder ! Pour ce qui est de la potion, merci ! Je n'y avait plus penser ! Et bah j'y répondrais dans un chap. proche !  
  
angelinadelacour : Joey ! Oui, Joey ! Je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une gourde ! J'avais dit qu'elle enseignait à Beauxbâtons, alors qu'elle y étudiait ! Désolée ! Pour le reste, j'ai changer ce fameux chap., alors j'espère que t'es heureuse ! T'inquiète, je suis allée voir des fics Harry/Dray et y'en a qui sont pas mal !  
  
Ouf ! ça y est ! Maintenant, rendez-vous pour le chap.8 et n'oubliez pas :  
  
I love reviews ! ! ! ! !  
  
@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
jo@nnegr@nger 


	7. effets secondaires

Bijour ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Cela va faire quasi trois mois que j'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre ! Mais maintenant ça y est, je l'ai fini ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon, bah... je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture !  
  
chapitre 8 : Effets secondaires  
  
Quand ils franchirent la porte, la première chose qu'Hermione remarqua n'était autre que les tableaux. Tous les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient se mettaient à déjeuner. Qu'ils soient anciens ministres ou simples fonctionnaires, le menu était le même. Sanglier aux pommes golden et en dessert...tiramisu ! Le tout accompagné de vin ou de jus de citrouille. Ce qui fit envier la jeune femme !  
  
_Alors, Hermione. Vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
_Euh...oui, professeur.  
  
_Racontez-moi donc, voulez-vous.  
  
Hermione fixa le choixpeau magique. Cette attitude lui fit penser qu'une Gryffondor n'avait rien à faire avec un serpentard dans les couloirs de l'école vers une heure du matin.  
  
_C'est à propos de vous-savez-qui.  
  
_Voldemort ?  
  
Dumbledore la regarda d'un oeil perplexe.  
  
_Oui. Vers 21 heure hier soir, mentit-elle. Je retournais à la salle commune de Gryffondor , vers mon dortoir respectif quand...  
  
Et elle se mit à raconter la fin de l'histoire, sans mentir cette fois- ci.  
  
_Rappellez-moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda le directeur, la formule que prononça Voldemort ?  
  
_Contrôlosia impertecus, c'est ce dont je me souviens le mieux.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Le sorcier s'avança vers un tableau où étaient inscrits les noms des professeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore tapa à l'aide de sa baguette magique, sur les noms des professeurs Flitwik et Wonspe (le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal).  
  
Quelques secondes après, ils sortirent de la cheminée qui se trouvait là.  
  
_Qui y-a t'il professeur ? dirent-lis en choeur.  
  
Ils regardèrent Hermione d'un air interrogé.  
  
_Miss Granger ? s'exclaffa Flitwik.  
  
_Professeurs, intervint Dumbledore, si je vous dis "Contrôlosia Impertecus", que me répondez-vous ?  
  
_Oh ! Professeur, ne nous dîtes pas que...  
  
_Quand une personne est touchée par ce sortilège, intervint Mrs Wonspe, elle est immédiatement sous le contrôle, bien heureusement non permanent, du sorcier qu'il l'a jeté. C'est-à-dire que Miss Granger est sous le contrôle de...  
  
_Voldemort. ajouta sombrement Dumbledore d'une voix grave et pesante.  
  
Un grand silence se fit. Aussi pesant sue les paroles du directeur. Hermione, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, attendait désespérément la sentence finale. Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait-il lancé ce sort ? En quel but ? Cette question lui revenait sans- cesse en mémoire... pourquoi ?... Mais, à moins que...  
  
_Harry ! lança-t-elle dans le vide.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme s'expliqua.  
  
_Voldemort a du me jeter ce sortilège pour que je tue Harry. C'est évident ; et maintenant que je suis sous son contrôle...  
  
Elle se tut. Attendant ce que en pensaient Dumbledore et les deux autres professeurs.  
  
_Je pense qu'il serait prudent, dit le directeur à Hermione, que vous restiez à l'écart de M. Potter. Il n'y a aucun contre-sort je suppose ?  
  
_Non, en effet, répondit Mrs Wonspe.  
  
_Donc, se sera ainsi. Miss Granger, vous devrez rester à l'écart de Harry, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne lui dites rien de cela. Je compte sur votre parole.  
  
_Oui, professeur, vous en avez ma parole.  
  
Dumbledore remercia Flitwik et Wonspe, puis ces derniers retournèrent à leurs cours. Le directeur se retourna, fixa Hermione dans les yeux, et ajouta :  
  
_Vous pouvez vous retirer.  
  
Hermione obéit. Elle trouvait Dumbledore livide, inquiet sur la sécurité de Harry et de la sienne. Mais cette dernière était inquiète pour autre chose.  
  
« Comment je vais faire pour que Harry boive cette maudite potion quand elle sera en ma possession ? »  
  
Elle restait pensive, traversant un couloir où se trouvait un tableau de sa connaissance...  
  
_Noble dame...  
  
_Oh, bonjour.  
  
C'était le chevalier du Catogan. Avec les années, son comportement s'était adoucit et moins fougueux qu'auparavant.  
  
_Comment allez-vous ?  
  
_Parbleu, fort bien. Mais vous, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?  
  
_Oui, mais j'ai déjà ratée le déjeuner, et les cours ont commencés il y a environ 45 minutes. Je les rattraperais plus tard, rien ne presse pour le moment.  
  
_Alors, suivez-moi ! Hier, j'ai fait la découverte d'une pièce fort agréable. Ce pendard de Rusard ne sait-il pas où elle se trouve lui-même !  
  
_Je viens avec vous ! dit-elle intéressée.  
  
_Puisqu'il en est ainsi, sus ! sus donc !  
  
Le chevalier cavalait si vite sur son poney qu'Hermione avait du mal à le suivre.  
  
A un certain moment, essoufflée, ne sachant plus où elle était, l'homme s'arrêta.  
  
« Enfin ! »  
  
Il descendit de sa monture. La jeune femme avait hâte de voir la découverte du chevalier...  
  
_Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Alors, il sortit du tableau, comme un relief... Ce qui étonna Hermione.  
  
_Comment faites-vous cela ?  
  
_Mais, noble dame, toutes les personnes peintes le font !  
  
Hermione, surprise, le laissa faire. Quand, ce dernier enfonça son épée dans la fissure d'un mur.  
  
Celui-ci s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître un salon, ou plutôt une chambre, recouverte de velours rouge. Des chandeliers étaient fixés aux murs, un lits baldaquin aussi rouge que les murs avec des coussins en or faisait rêver Hermione. En fait, tous les meubles étaient recouverts de rouge et d'or, sauf une table en chêne magnifiquement bien cirée.  
  
_C'était la demeure de Godric Gryffondor. ajouta l'homme.  
  
_C'est magnifique ! Mais, qui connaît l'existence de cette pièce ?  
  
_Personne, à part vous et moi très chère.  
  
_Parfait. Alors c'est un secret entre vous et moi.  
  
_Soit, mais...oh ! s'esclaffa-t-il, j'avais promis à Madame de Winston de prendre un thé avec elle ! Vous m'excuserez si je dois m'en aller.  
  
_Et bien, au revoir, monsieur du Catogan.  
  
Ce dernier se baissa et retira son chapeau. Il remonta sur son poney et le mur se referma. Tout du moins , dans la pièce, ce n'était pas un mur mais une porte.  
  
Elle s'installa sur le lit et sautilla un peu, comme pour tester son moelleux.  
  
_Je sens que je vais aimer cet endroit.  
  
La jeune femme avait une idée en tête. Ce salon serait parfait pour elle et Drago ; même plus tard, peut-être, avec Parvati...  
  
Soudain, elle fixa une horloge, qui lui indiqua l'heure...  
  
_Sept heure ? Mais c'est l'heure du dîné ! Il faut absolument que je quitte cette chambre !  
  
Elle franchit la porte, et essaya de revenir sur ses pas, quand elle se trouva enfin devant la statue qui indiquait le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_Je n'ai plus qu'à aller à la grande salle !  
  
Elle rejoignit les escaliers déserts, quand elle tomba sur...  
  
_Drago ?  
  
_ça y est, Hermione, t'a potion est prête.  
  
Il donna un flacon à cette dernière.  
  
_La potion ?  
  
_Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Au fait, tu n'oublies pas notre marché j'espère?  
  
_Bien sur que non.  
  
_Tu as intérêt, sinon tu le regretteras. Dis, tu vas pouvoir essayer cette petite merveille sur Harry.  
  
_C'est ce dont je pensait. Bon, nous y allons ?  
  
Ils s'échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.  
  
A l'entrée de cette dernière, elle vit Ron et Harry.  
  
Tiens, te voilà, dit Harry en s'adressant à Hermione. Tu te rappelles que demain après-midi nous jouons un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards ?  
  
_Demain ? ah...oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien je serais de tout coeur avec vous ! Et...  
  
Elle s'interrompit. A ce moment même, elle se rappela qu'elle devait rester à l'écart de Harry. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne...  
  
_Oui ? dirent-t-ils en choeur.  
  
_Et il faut que je vous quittes, car cette fois-ci je vais m'installer auprès de Clara, il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas, dit-elle avec une vitesse éblouissante.  
  
Elle rejoignit cette dernière, s'installa et dégusta. Mais elle prêtait toujours attention à la conversation de Harry et Ron. Quand celui à la cicatrice légendaire s'esclaffa :  
  
J'en ai ras le bol de cette acnée ! Regarde-moi, je suis complètement défiguré !  
  
Hermione eut alors une idée. Elle l'interpella, lui lança le flacon (elle se trouvait à environ 4 mètres de distance l'un de l'autre) et lui cria que c'était une potion anti-boutons très efficace. Personne ne fit attention à l'instant où la jeune femme lui lança la potion, ni même quand elle lui indiqua les effets.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit, et bu la potion. Il relança le flacon qu'Hermione rattrapa de justesse.  
  
La sorcière reprit tranquillement son repas, ne s'attendant pas à des effets visuels, mais des effets psychologiques qu'elle testerait le lendemain...  
  
Quand elle entendit des cris. Elle se retourna vers la direction de ses deux amis, et ne voyait plus Harry. Elle remarqua cependant que Ron avait dans sa main un crapaud avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front...  
  
_Harry ! dit le rouquin effaré.  
  
Hermione se rendit alors compte des faits. La potion avait eue des effets secondaires sur Harry qui le changèrent en crapaud ! Elle regarda alors Drago avec des yeux noirs. Ce derniers lui sourait. Elle le vit écire un mot, plier le même papier en forme d'étoile, et l'envoyer à la jeune femme en soufflant dessus. Malgré l'agitation, elle réussit à l'attraper discrètement et à le déplier. Elle regarda encore Drago qui lui souriait et le lu...  
  
«J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà, ouf ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! Je vous donne maintenant rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui mettra moins de temps à venir j'espère ! Allez,  
  
@++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
jo@nnegr@nger  
  
PS : I love reviews! 


	8. La toute première fois

Bijour ! Bon, bah voilà ! un nouveau chapitre ! bon dans celui-là, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu plus d'action... Pour en savoir plus : lisez ! A toute à l'heure ! chapitre 9 : La toute première fois  
  
_Ron ?  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Elle arrive à quelle heure Joey ?  
  
C'était un jeudi 11 Novembre. Hermione et Ron allaient à l'infirmerie rendre visite à Harry, toujours métamorphosé en crapaud...  
  
_Vers 19h, dit Ron, après le dîner.  
  
_Elle est comment ? ajouta Hermione.  
  
_Tu verras demain soir.  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas à ce qu'il venait de dire, essayant d'atténuer sa curiosité.  
  
_Pauvre Harry, se précipita-t-elle de rajouter, un crapaud !  
  
_Hermione...  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_C'est à cause de la potion que t'as donné à Harry qu'il est dans état.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Que lui répondre ?  
  
_Je... Quelqu'un a dut trafiquer ma potion...  
  
_Qui ? s'empressa Ron.  
  
_Certainement Malefoy.  
  
Ils se regardèrent. La sorcière se disait que ce mensonge avait du vrai...  
  
_Malefoy, dit Ron ?  
  
Mais il faut le dire à Dumbledore...  
  
_Tu es préfet...  
  
_Ah, c'est vrai...  
  
Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air moins enragé.  
  
_Je tâcherait d'y penser, mais tu viendras avec moi.  
  
_oui, soupira-t-elle, de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix...  
  
Tout à coup, Ginny, Neville et Luna surgirent de nul part.  
  
_On vient avec vous, dit Neville, les bras chargés de bonbons et de cartes, avec également Trévor, son crapaud.  
  
_Il y avait une de ses foules à la salle commune, ajouta Ginny. Tous des admirateurs de Harry.  
  
Elle montra les bras chargés de Neville. Luna, elle, tenait un petit paquet...  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Ron à l'adresse de Luna.  
  
_Héhé !  
  
Le sorcier devint rouge mais ne répondit pas. Hermione, de son côté, s'était vengée indirectement. Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie qu'ils ouvrirent. Madame Pomfresh surgit, aussi brusquement que Ginny, Neville et Luna.  
  
_Quel patient venez-vous voir ?  
  
_Heu... balbutia Hermione, Harry Potter.  
  
_Ah oui! Le pauvre, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos, mais vous pouvez entrer, par contre, pas plus d'une heure !  
  
_Il va vite s'en sortir ? demanda Ginny.  
  
_Oui. Dans 2 jours tout au plus. Mais cela laisse toujours quelques séquelles des semaines après le rétablissement.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un lit, ou plutôt un aquarium. D'un côté, c'était un lit, à cause de sa forme, mais d'un autre côté, il était en verre remplit d'un fond d'eau et avec une sorte d'île de sable blanc. Au milieu de cet océan miniature, un crapaud peut ordinaire, avec une cicatrice et des lunettes...  
  
_Harry ! s'exclama Ron, ça va mon vieux ?  
  
Le sorcier n'eut pour réponse qu'un étrange coassement. Hermione, elle, était effrayée du fait que tout cela était sa faute, si elle attrapait Drago...  
  
_Est-ce qu'il nous comprends ? s'interrogea Luna.  
  
_Bien sur, lui répondit Pomfresh, qu'il nous comprends. Il sait même écrire, pas aussi bien qu'auparavant, pour tout vous dire. En réalité, il a les mêmes pouvoirs que nous, il ne lui manque plus que la parole... Excusez- moi, je dois vous laisser...  
  
En effet. Colin Crivey, l'un des plus grands admirateurs de Harry, arriva en trombe. Laissant apparaître des dents plus que légèrement violettes...  
  
_Quelle idée... soupira Ginny.  
  
Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Car à cet instant, Harry attrapa et goba une mouche d'un coup sec. Tous le monde laissa voir un sentiment de pur dégoût.  
  
_Tiens Harry, dit Neville en lui tendant une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, je pense que ça a meilleur goût. A moins qu'il n'en existe parfum mouche...  
  
_Sais pas, coupa Ron. T'as qu'a goûter.  
  
Tout le monde riait. Luna Lovegood fut la seule à ne pas y participer. Elle tendit à Harry le petit paquet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle.  
  
_Quand tu aura retrouvé ta forme humaine, tu pourras l'ouvrir.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il reniflait le cadeau. Hermione se dirigea vers son sac, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un parchemin et la plus petite plume qu'elle possédait, avec de l'encre.  
  
_Comment ça va Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
La sorcière tendit alors au crapaud le nécessaire et ils le regardèrent écrire. Quand il eut fini, Hermione lui prit le parchemin et le lut à haute voix :  
  
_ « ça pourrais aller mieux ! »  
  
Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, quand Trévor sauta des bras de Neville pour atterrir dans le bassin et tout le monde eu droit à une douche supplémentaire.  
  
_Trévor ! C'est pas possible ! grogna Neville.  
  
Il reprit son crapaud qu'il tenait maintenant fermement.  
  
_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que les filles que tu attires Harry ! ajouta Ron.  
  
Ginny fut pliée en deux Hermione et Luna pleuraient de rire et Neville rougit légèrement.  
  
_Oh ! dit Luna en regardant sa montre, le match de Quidditch va commencer...  
  
_Désolés vieux, intervint Ron. Va falloir qu'on te laisse... Tu viens Hermione ?  
  
Neville avait déposé aux pieds de l'aquarium les bonbons de Harry et ils étaient tous prêts à partir...  
  
_Je vais rester. Le Quidditch ne me passionne pas. Surtout quand Harry ne joue pas.  
  
_Comme tu voudras, dit Ginny, mais faut vraiment que je ne tarde pas, c'est moi qui te remplace, Harry.  
  
Ils partirent avec de grands sourires aux lèvres...  
  
_Enfin seul à seul.  
  
Hermione vérifia si Harry avait toujours de quoi écrire...  
  
_Il faut que l'on s'explique.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile pour la jeune femme.  
  
_Voilà, j'avoue. J'ai fait un pacte avec Malefoy. Je lui ais demandé de ma préparer une potion, sauf que c'est toi qui l'a dégusté.  
  
Elle vit le crapaud écrire. Elle sentait ses intestins se nouer. Hermione était rouge et terriblement embarrassée par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire. La sorcière prit le morceau de papier que Harry lui tendait difficilement.  
  
« Cette potion était contre moi ? »  
  
Le message lui glissa des mains. Elle resta bouche bée et tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux, partit en courant, allant se réfugier aux toilettes des filles...  
  
_Que je suis conne !  
  
Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas TOUT dire. Pourquoi lui cacher son homosexualité et de lui expliquer qu'il n'était qu'un intrus dans cette histoire d'amour ? Elle ne savait que faire en cet instant à part pleurer. Oui, pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'eau dans son corps...  
  
_Hihihi...  
  
_Mimi !?! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
  
_Mais je suis chez moi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question...  
  
_J'me suis gourée d'chiottes.  
  
_Je ne t'en veux pas, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi pleurer...  
  
Hermione s'arrêta. Elle était furieuse. Laissant en suspend cette entrevue, elle repartit.  
  
Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une certaine agitation y régnait. Le match était certainement terminé. Mais elle se contre-fichait de savoir le nom de la maison gagnante.  
  
En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu la consoler. Pas même la bibliothèque. Elle continuait de vagabonder, lasse.  
  
Il était à présent environ 19h, après avoir vérifier les traits de son visage, elle se rendit à la Grande salle Commune.  
  
_Ah, te voilà, lui dit Ron ! On t'a cherché partout ! T'étais où ?  
  
_Peu importe.  
  
_Euh... Ah oui ! Pour le match, là : 351 à 20.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, lui non plus.  
  
_Ce sont les serpentards qui on gagné. Mais quand Harry sera de nouveau sur pieds, on se vengera ! Ah ! Il leur fera mordre la poussière ! On verra qui rira le dernier...  
  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, et mangèrent.  
  
_Alors, demanda Ron, t'a parlé à Harry ?  
  
_Un peu...  
  
_De quoi ?  
  
_Merci Neville, mais ça ne me dit rien.  
  
Elle voulait détourner l'attention. Elle aperçut alors Parvati, et resta en extase...  
  
_T'es sure que ça va ?...  
  
_Fou moi la paix, veux-tu ?  
  
Ron commençait vraiment à la remettre sur les nerfs. Quand, après le plat principal, elle vit Parvati se retirer toute seule, n'ayant apparemment pas plus faim qu'elle. La sorcière l'a suivit dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, puis entra en action...  
  
_ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Oui, mais ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répondit Parvati. En ce moment, je déprime.  
  
_Mince. M'enfin, pour tout te dire, moi aussi.  
  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, elle et Parvati se rapprochaient de plus en plus...  
  
Parvati esquissa un sourire. Hermione avalait de grandes quantités de salive. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait...  
  
Elle était envoûtée par ces yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que disait la sorcière, prisonnière d'un autre monde...  
  
Quand, Parvati s'arrêta de parler. Hermione sentit ces bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. La jeune femme ressentit une agréable chaleur, puis fit de même. Elle explora ces yeux, une couleur or entourait son iris, précédée par une couleur vert émeraude.  
  
Elles étaient figées. L'une découvrant l'autre du regard...  
  
Soudain, les lèvres de Parvati frémirent et allèrent à la rencontre des siennes.  
  
Puis elles s'arrêtèrent. Chacune assez surprise de l'audace qu'elles avaient eue. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure...  
  
Cette fois, c'était un vrai baisé. Pas comme celui qui s'était produit, où se ressentait la peur et la surprise. Cette fois-ci, il s'y mêlaient l'amour et le désir. Ce fut aussi non seulement leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent, mais leurs langues. Parvati posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, qui eut un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Elle dégustait cependant ce baisé sans fin, en y prenant plus que du plaisir. La sorcière laissait sa langue faire, prise de passion. La sentir s'enrouler autour de celle de Parvati était meilleur que tout.  
  
La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elles avaient passé à s'embrasser. Quand elles eurent finit, Hermione en voulait plus, mais se doutait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Il fallut ensuite qu'elles se séparent, elle entendit cependant Parvati lui murmurer :  
  
_J'ai peur.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Et ça c'est fait, bien heureusement, sans difficultés ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chap vous a plu, car c'était à mon avis jusqu'ici le plus difficile à écrire ! Donc, si vous avez aimé :  
  
I love reviews! ! ! 


	9. Le détraqué

Bijour ! Sorry, 2 mois sans rien, c pas très sympas ! Donc, j'essaie de me rattraper ! petite parenthèse : y'a un problème avec mes premiers chapitres, j'essayerais de revoir tout ça bientôt ! disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi (sacré jkr !) sauf Joey et la peste de Jenny qui elle n'aura pas un grand rôle dans cette fic ! la pauvre ! niek ! niek ! lol !  
  
en attendant...  
  
chapitre 10 : le détraqué  
  
Les rayons du soleil traversèrent ses paupières.  
  
Le jour s'est levé. Ses cheveux ébouriffés devant ses yeux l'empêchaient de regarder l'heure. Avec grand peine, elle trouva son peigne.  
  
6h53  
  
Elle émit un important bâillement. Déjà ? Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en se souvenant du merveilleux baisé d'hier soir.  
  
°°Beaucoup plus romantique qu'avec Lee.°° (Jordan)  
  
Elle tâta le sol de ses pieds à la recherche de ses pantoufles.  
  
Tiens, aucune trace d'elles.  
  
Hermione fouilla sous son lit, partout, mais rien.  
  
_Bien joué Jenny !  
  
La fille en question qui était en train de s'habiller s'exaspéra.  
  
_Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! Va te faire...  
  
_Pardon.  
  
Ce n'étais pas elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait les avoir perdues !  
  
Elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre et aperçut, sur sa table de chevet, un bouquet de roses.  
  
_Rouges en plus !  
  
ça ne pouvait être Parvati. Elle n'oserait tout de même pas. M'enfin, au point où elle en est...  
  
Elle tira sur sa chemise de nuit trop courte qui laissait une vue imprenable sur sa culotte violette assortie en prime. Cadeau de ses chers parents qu'elle aurait aimé jeter par la fenêtre.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre circulaire, puis descendit les escaliers de pierre, rejoignant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle espérait des conseils de Ron.  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous les malheureux élèves présents dans la salle se figèrent.  
  
Hermione, les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête (crotte, faudra les recoiffer !) et le visage rouge fixait Ron d'un regard noir.  
  
_T'as vu ça Hermy ? J'ai lavé tes chaussons ! Le rouquin enfuit son nez passionnément dans un pantoufle. Sent, c'est exquis !  
  
_C'EST QUOI CES COEURS DESSUS ?  
  
Ron rougit. Elle leva un bras pour lui foutre une bonne baffe. Déjà qu'ils sont horribles, ses chaussons violets en plumes, pas besoin des les enlaidir !  
  
_Y sont jolis, hein ?  
  
C'était trop. Avoir un Ron en face de soi rouge de honte, ça aucune idée, et en train de baver, ça l'a mit hors d'elle.  
  
Elle prit ses chaussons et fouetta le visage de Ron avec. Maintenant, elle devait aller manger en chaussettes !  
  
Le garçon, sous le choc, s'assit en vrac. Il rattrapa de justesse les chaussons et enfuit de nouveau son visage dedans.  
  
_Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir !  
  
Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait oublié là hier soir, claqua la porte de sortie et eut droit à une remarque de la grosse dame.  
  
Dans les couloirs, les portraits tressaillirent. A la vue d'Hermione , tous crurent qu'il s'agissait d'une créature magique enragée qui c'était échappée d'un cours.  
  
Quand, dans un coin, un ange apparut.  
  
_Parvati !  
  
Elle accourut vers sa bien aimée mais glissa à cause de ses chaussettes sur le sol et atterrit à ses pieds. Parvati sourit. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et l'embrassa dans le coup.  
  
_Tu me glaces les sang.  
  
Son ange rit de cette remarque. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.  
  
_Tu viens manger, mon amour ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et l'accompagna.  
  
Cette balade amoureuse la calma et lui fit du bien. Elle respirait avec délice l'odeur des cheveux de Parvati.  
  
Bien qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup, le couple ne voulait pas se dévoiler en public. Les homosexuels étaient mal vus par certains.  
  
Donc, personne ne se doutait de cette liaison. L'idée amusa Hermione. Pas une seconde ceux qui les entouraient ne pourraient s'imaginer une seconder que cette simple promenade entre amies était romantique.  
  
Elles entrèrent arrivèrent à la grande salle commune et rejoignirent leur table respective.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit à sa place tout un ensemble de mets délicats apparemment préparés à son intention.  
  
Elle en resta sur place.  
  
Bacon, oeufs brouillés, haricots, tartines beurrées, confiture, yaourts au miel, jus d'orange pressé, ananas, mangues, kiwis, pêches, beignets au chocolat, thé...  
  
Parvati s'assit à côté d'elle. La différence était flagrante.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas..  
  
_C'est simple, je ne suis pas le seule.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par elle n'est pas la seule ?  
  
Perplexe, par cette attention inattendue, elle se résigna finalement à se jeter dans le tas.  
  
Parvati l'espionnait minutieusement du coin de l'oeil. Ce qui dérangea fortement Hermione.  
  
Elle lui proposa ce qu'elle pouvait, mais son ange refusa catégoriquement.  
  
Mais qui pouvait lui faire un coup pareil ? Ron ? Il allait l'entendre le bougre...  
  
_C'est bon ? Tu aimes ?  
  
Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle lui renversa le jus d'orange à la figure et disparu sans un mot.  
  
Elle vit Drago à la table des Serpentards mort de rire. °°C'est ça, rit mon mignon...°°  
  
Le premier cours de la matinée avec Rogue ne fut pas non plus de tout repos.  
  
Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en cours, une joyeuse surprise les attendait. Le professeur Rogue souriait en grinçant des dents et montra le tableau :  
  
Potion Surprise  
  
Quelle surprise ! Tous les élèves rechignèrent et s'installèrent, le dos courbé, allant au bagne.  
  
A la grande déception d'Hermione, Ron resta a leur table à trois. Elle fit des gestes de secours à son ange, mais ce dernier se contenta de la regarder et se plaça deux tables devant.  
  
La potion du jour (du vermen, qui avait pour fonction de rendre les cheveux verts) était très délicate de préparation.  
  
Hermione suivit les instructions au tableau et commença avec la peau de lézard. La forte odeur qu'elle dégage, cette peau, pourrait facilement asphyxier un troll, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Ensuite, pendant qu'elle se chargeait de couper une queue de serpent en petits cubes, Ron l'interpella à messe basse.  
  
_Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai composé hier soir.  
  
Elle prit le parchemin déchiré qu'il lui tendit et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire quoi que ce soit, arriva ce qui arriva...  
  
_50 points seront retirés à la maison Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Puis comme cela ne vous suffira certainement pas, vous aurez l'honneur d'essayer votre potion à la fin de ce cours, devant la classe.  
  
Quoi ? Avait-t-elle mal entendu ?  
  
Elle faillit fourrer le reste de sa queue de serpent dans le pantalon de Ron, mais, ne désirant pas aggraver la situation, mit sa vengeance à plus tard.  
  
Le pire, c'est que le résultat devait être concluant si elle voulait réussir cette évaluation.  
  
Soudain, Rogue apparut devant elle, et lui retira des mains le papier maintenant froissé de Ron .  
  
_Je me vois obligé d'amuser la galerie.  
  
Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment. Décidément , aujourd'hui, tout allait de pire en pire...  
  
Rogue s'installa face à la classe et déplia le message.  
  
_Devant toi, je reste éblouis, Viens-là, mon limaçon chéri. Tes yeux verdâtres sont beaux, Malgré ton petit nez gros, Tu es parfaite. Même si tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Tes cheveux de serpent,  
Sont enchantant.  
  
Ce fut la honte de sa vie ! Ce poème n'avait aucun sens et la totalité des mots étaient horriblement mal employés ! Soit c'est une très mauvaise blague de sa part, soit il est vraiment mauvais compositeur !  
  
Les Serpentards s'effondraient sur leurs tables.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Parvati. Cette dernière faisait l'indifférente et terminait sa potion.  
  
_Maintenant, Miss Granger, si vous le voulez bien, votre potion s'il vous plaît. Et dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons plus que 5 minutes !  
  
A contrecœur, elle prit la malédiction et vint en avant-scène.  
  
Le résultat fut concluant. Ses cheveux devinrent le résultat attendu.  
  
Toute la salle pouffait de rire.  
  
Un son miraculeux retentit.  
  
Calmement, elle revint à sa place et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.  
  
_Miss Granger ! Le résultat est concluant mais pour votre manque de sérieux en cours, votre note donc, le sera moins.  
  
Elle sortit furieuse des cachots.  
  
Rouge de honte, elle mit sa capuche et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Elle vit Ron courir en sa direction. Elle voulut lui échapper mais il fut plus rapide.  
  
Elle respira un bon coup.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? ça va pas la dedans ? Pourquoi u laves mes chaussons et dessines dessus ? Pourquoi tu me prépare le déjeuner ? Pourquoi tu cherches à me foutre la honte devant tout le monde ? POURQUOI ?  
  
Il rougit encore.  
  
_Je t'aime.  
  
à suivre...  
  
Bon, bah revoilà ! Parvati va-t-elle faire la gueule à Hermy ? Pourquoi Ron l'aimes-t-il ? Est-ce vrai ? A quoi ressembles cette joey qui doit arriver dans 8 à 9h ? Harry va-t-il bientôt réapparaître ?  
  
héhé !  
  
Tout, vous le saurez que si vous m'envoyez plein de reviews ! Des tonnes, des tonnes ! lol ! et si vous êtes sages, j'essaierais de faire un effort pour mettre la suite dans moins de 2 mois ! alors, n'oubliez pas : I love reviews !  
  
Il ne te reste plus qu'à cliquer sur GO en bas, à gauche ton écran !  
  
PS : le moment crucial approche angy ! lol ! ) 


End file.
